


Петля судьбы

by Humanum, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: AU, в котором Регис после встречи на кладбище не присоединился к спасению Цири.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Петля судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по Тому-Самому-Диалогу из “Крещения огнём”.

Старая Дорога немного изменилась с того времени, когда ведьмак проезжал по ней последний раз.

Развороченный во время войны с Нильфгаардом тракт отстроили заново. Не из базальтовых плит, ладно приложенных друг к другу с истинной тонкостью мастерства эльфов и краснолюдов, а из материалов что были под рукой. Люди укладывали дорогу в несколько слоёв — криво, впопыхах. Необработанный камень, сверху песок и гравий, в конце, для прочности — известь и земля. Геральт не жаловался, Плотва шла мягко и уверенно. Старая Дорога ожила перестуком копыт и скрипом колёс: по ней всё чаще неслись торговые повозки и курьеры на взмыленных лошадях.

Удивительно, как мирная жизнь преобразила всё вокруг.

Проезжая по знакомым местам, Геральт сравнивал их со временами первого похода, когда они шли на помощь Цири. Двигались просеками — осторожно, тихо, вздрагивая от любого шороха лесным зверем. Но потом повеселели, расслабились. Лютик рассеяно щипал струны лютни, краснолюды бранились, смеялись, Мильва перечисляла названия всех встреченных птиц и мелких зверюшек веснушчатой девочке, которую взяла на седло.

И всё вокруг несло отпечаток войны.

Теперь на дубах висели жёлуди, а не трупы с обглоданными пятками. И ночью путь освещала луна, а не зарево охваченной огнём деревни. Не осталось следов ни упырей, ни гулей, которых в своё время так боялся Золтан. Но вдалеке ждало чудовище страшней, хитрей и опасней.

Геральт ехал за ним.

Перешёл бурную, разбухшую от весенних дождей речку О. Вышел к междуречью, поглядел на путь, ведущий к развилке Хотли и Ины. Шрам на бедре всё ещё напоминал о той ночи, когда его, раненого, везли в дребезжащей телеге, над головой в прорезях древесных крон мелькало звёздное небо. Геральта поглотили морок и духота, видения прошлого, всё смешалось: реальность, сон, боль, жизнь и смерть. Но он выкарабкался и нашёл нечто большее — Цири.

Только чтобы снова её потерять.

Проезжая в этих местах с Золтаном и компанией, Геральт точно так же отказался от дороги к Урочищу. Мильва говорила: напрасно, мол, эльфы верят, что если дважды посетить место, где случилось нечто важное, то время может обернуться, повторить былое. 

Судьба затянется в петлю.

Низину перед ним накрыл вечерний туман, который стелился по земле белой шалью, рваными клочками цеплялся за основание высоких, в человеческих рост, менгиров. Были места, на которые равно не влияла ни война, ни мирная жизнь — эльфье кладбище тянулось глухим, молчаливым каменным лесом из дольменов и кромлех. Таким Геральт его и запомнил.

Ветер гулял меж курганов и тихо подвывал. Ночь стояла ясная, лунная. Геральт стреножил Плотву, аккуратно заправил белёсые пряди за уши и подтянул повязку, перехватывающую лоб. Напоследок проверил меч в лаковых ножнах — другой, ведьмачий, заменивший утраченный когда-то сигилль — и зашагал вперёд. 

Первым до тонкого ведьмачьего нюха донёсся запах: терпкий аромат камфорного базилика, полыни, перечной мяты и корицы. Запах, которого на кладбище быть не должно. Геральт не удивился, ступал дальше, подминая подошвами сухую, выцветшую под летним солнцем траву. Не прятался, не крался. Почему-то он верил, что вампир не изменил своим привычкам — непоколебимый, вечный, как и этот тысячелетний некрополь. Что его не потревожила война и не изнежила мирная жизнь.

Что Регис ждал его как старого друга.

Худая, ломкая фигура выплыла из темноты, закутанная в бледную паутину тумана. Регис стоял к нему спиной, не вздрогнул, ничем не выдал, что уже давно учуял и знал, кто пришёл за ним. Продолжил укладывать пучки целебных, остро пахнущих летних трав в плетёную корзину у ног. Только закончив, он обернулся, приподнял брови — без удивления, с внимательным ожиданием потревоженного клиентом торговца за прилавком: ну, говорите же, зачем пришли.

Оба знали зачем.

— Мне заплатили за тебя…

Слова отдались горечью на языке. Регис ничего не сказал, спокойно глядя на ведьмака антрацитово-чёрными глазами. Улыбнулся — мягко, понимающе, не разжимая губ, — как в их первую встречу здесь же, в Фэн Карне, меж каменных забытых курганов.

Меч легко и бесшумно выскользнул из ножен.

Судьба затянулась в петлю.  



End file.
